


Hold Me, Don’t Leave Me

by Parkersjiggle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkersjiggle/pseuds/Parkersjiggle
Summary: Prompt: Peter's abandonment issues start to rear their head. Tony doesn't quite know how to handle it at first.————“I don’t care, Peter. You shouldn’t have gone in there without your suit! You know what a responsible person would’ve done? Call for backup. You acted like a self-sacrificing idiot and got yourself hurt in the process. You couldn’t even bother to let me know! Karen had to notify me you were bleeding out in an alley! Do you realize how scared I was? Fuck. I cant do this anymore.” His breathing was ragged and his voice sounded pained.The words Tony spoke in such well intentioned purity triggered something in Peter that came from fear. His chin trembled as if he was a small child, breathing heavier than he had before. “What? What does that mean? Are you done with me? Are you— a-are you b-breaking up with me?”Tony could practically hear Peter’s heart fall to his stomach. He saw the hurt welling in his lover’s eyes. Shit.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Hold Me, Don’t Leave Me

Their argument grew from nowhere into a tornado. There was a sort of dull exhaustion to it, like they’d been over the same bitterness too many times before. Tony had a sneer in his voice that extended to his eyes and Peter spat after every vent. Tony couldn’t pinpoint the moment it escalated from a disagreement into a full-blown screaming match. 

“Fucking hell, Pete! How many more times are you going to do this to me? You almost died! Do you not get that? Is that not going through your thick skull!? What were you thinking?” Tony shouted. The man stood there, like a toddler expanded to adult size, irritation in his anger, a sort of impetuousness. He knew that when tension ran high with Peter, he should inject love instead of anger, give him an olive branch instead of enmity, but sometimes it just wasn’t that easy.

“There you go again. Telling me what I can and cannot do! You can’t just— God! Tony, why can’t you understand I can handle some things on my own? I don’t need you at my beck and call 24/7. I’ve been doing my part for years now and I’m not a kid anymore so stop treating me like one!” 

“Why don’t you stop acting like one then!?” His voice wasn’t merely raised, there was a seething behind it. “Fuck you, Tony! I’m responsible and-“ He couldn’t get any further as he was quickly interrupted, “Responsible? Responsible!? Is that a joke? You went in there without a suit, Peter! How is that responsible? You’re a brat.”

Fuck that’s too far.

“A brat, really?” Peter’s cheeks were red, brown eyes usually so soft and happy now narrowed into slits. “Well what should I have done then, huh? Let all those people die when I know I could’ve done something? Should I have just skipped away happily? There was a four year old kid, Tony! I saved him!” Peter retaliated. 

“I don’t care, Peter. You shouldn’t have gone in there without your suit! You know what a responsible person would’ve done? Call for backup. You acted like a self-sacrificing idiot and got yourself hurt in the process. You couldn’t even bother to let me know! Karen had to notify me you were bleeding out in an alley! Do you realize how scared I was? Fuck. I cant do this anymore.” His breathing was ragged and his voice sounded pained.

The words Tony spoke in such well intentioned purity triggered something in Peter that came from fear. His chin trembled as if he was a small child, breathing heavier than he had before. “What? What does that mean? Are you done with me? Are you— a-are you b-breaking up with me?” 

Tony could practically hear Peter’s heart fall to his stomach. He saw the hurt welling in his lover’s eyes. “No, sweetheart,” he crooned, voice a lot softer. “I meant I was done arguing. I’m sorry, okay? I’m not mad anymore I just want you to be more careful, baby.” He knew Peter had a lot of insecurities and issues. He knew he had to be cautious. He tried to be as loving and understanding, already regretting his poor choice of words. 

Peter shook his head, distrust in his eyes. “No. You d-don’t. You don’t w-want me. You’re d-done, t-tired of-f me.” His sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his breakdown, then overcome by a wave of emotions, he would break down entirely. All his defenses washed away in those salty tears. He sobbed into his hands as the tears dripped between his fingers. 

Watching Peter cry hurt in ways that were difficult to describe. It hurt his chest in ways that put his arc creator to shame. He cried in such a desolate manner that no one could bare to listen to for too long. It was a kind of crying that showed the child underneath, that the hurt had cut right through the protective layers of maturity. 

He moved prudently, as if he expected Peter to reject him, even though Peter didn’t look rejecting. He softened his voice until he was almost whispering. He snaked his hand around Peter’s back and began, ever so slowly, to rub circles on his back. “Look at me, darling, please.” He didn’t continue until he took notice of Peter’s usually steady gaze flickering from the carpet to Tony. He raked his other hand through Peter’s curls as he spoke. “You are the one who keeps me shielded, defends me from the world’s brutality. You are the one I don’t mind dying a thousand times for. I’m incomplete without you. Every time I look at you I feel love and warmth coursing through me. I love you like you’re the last of my kind. That means I will comfort you in difficult and painful times. It means I will dance and rejoice with you when times are good. It means I will never betray you, never give up on you, never leave you. It means that to kill you and me, there would only have to be one bullet. I cherish you. I worship you. I want to spend a lifetime with you. I need you by my side. That’s why I got so mad okay. I don’t want to- I can’t lose you, Pete. I can’t.” 

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Tony. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful, I promise.” He planted soft kisses on Tony’s jaw. “I love you. I didn’t mean to scare you or doubt your love for me I just get so fucked up sometimes.” He sniffled softly. Tony clasped him into a warm, slow and luxurious hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Pete. We’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think I love reading your comments :)


End file.
